


You Made Me Like This

by ichliebeskam



Category: SKAM (TV)
Genre: Angst, Badass!Noora, Ballerina!Eva, F/F, M/M, Minor Violence, Smut
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-08-28
Updated: 2017-08-28
Packaged: 2018-12-20 22:11:40
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,025
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11930331
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ichliebeskam/pseuds/ichliebeskam
Summary: When Eva's scholarship is threatened and Noora's heart is shattered by William. They both meet in a club and one thing leads to another. As they begin to hang around each other more, They both find each other personally affected by the other in more ways than one. Noora discovers a side of her she never knew she had and follows Eva on her journey to become a Prima Ballerina and the two come across a lot of obstacles along the way.The AU where Eva is Ballet student, Noora is a photographer and Eva turns Noora soft.





	You Made Me Like This

**Author's Note:**

> My first F/F fic! In all honesty, this was much easier to write than my Jokael fic. I fell in love with the idea of having a cold, badass Noora turning soft because of Eva. I can't spoil any more of it for y'all so keep reading. Hope you enjoy it as much as I enjoyed writing. 
> 
> P.S. There is extreme smut in this first chapter.

“Eva, this is the third test you’ve messed up.” Anita, Eva’s ballet instructor pointed out. 

“I understand that you have talent but you’re not showing me any of it right now. If you haven’t got what it takes to be apart of this then why should you have the scholarship? Thousands of girls in Oslo and in Norway would kill for it”

 

Anita was threatening to take away her scholarship. Her dream. The baby Eva had worked on for months. All the days she skipped classes at Nissen. All the aching thighs and broken toes, all the parties she missed and friends she could’ve made. It’d all be wasted if her scholarship was revoked. 

 

“Right now you’re not performing like a true Prima Ballerina.”

 

Ballet school was tough, if you fucked up even once, everyone noticed. It was a vicious place, everyone was either trying to grab the lead role or pitting one dancer against another. There were ten new rumors spread every day. It was like hell on earth, but some of the best Prima Ballerinas and Ballerinos had graduated from here, they’d made it big and had scored roles in New York and London. This was the place to be for Ballerinas. To be here was a privilege on it’s own. 

 

Anita sighed. “I’m suspending you for two weeks. Come back when you feel fit to dance again. Do not set foot into this or any of the other studios until you can dance normally again.” 

 

Eva, clearly devastated and heartbroken, grabbed her gear and raced out of the studio. Running back to the bookstore as she fought off tears. 

_ Why do people have to be so mean?  _

It's not like she was trying to dance badly on purpose. There had to be  _ some _ reason for the rapid decline in her performance. 

 

As she swung open the door to the bookstore, she fled past Vilde who was working at the cash register, causing Vilde’s attention to revert to the chaos that had just stormed into the store. 

 

“Eva!” She called worriedly. 

She glanced at her customer apologetically, quickly putting through their transaction and throwing the customer's books into a bag before racing off after Eva without as much as a glance. 

 

Eva and Vilde lived together in the apartment above the bookstore they both worked at. 

 

Eva was buried in the middle of her bed, her hair spilling out on all sides with her head pressed into the bed, almost like an emu (?) hiding in the sand. 

 

“Eva..” Vilde called soothingly, rubbing her back before pulling her into her arms protectively. The comfort Vilde provided brought Eva to tears. She was out of touch and there was nothing she could do about it. Or so she thought.

* * *

“Noora..” Both Even and Sana said in unison, concern dripping from heir lips as tequila slipped down Noora’s chin. With Even pressed to her side and Sana squeezing her thigh, Noora was starting to feel hot, in more ways than one. She’d drapped her leather jacket onto her shoulders, her lanky legs clothes in leather pants were placed one over the other. She closed her eyes and rested her palm on her neck, cracking it with the tilt of her head before wiping off the alcohol, lightly smudging her lipstick. Her lipstick was no longer a bright red, it was now a deep burgundy. From the V.I.P section, the heat being emitted from the young, sexual bodies that grinded and danced the night away was slowly getting to Noora. London was cold, like Oslo and the warmth reminded her of the sight she’d seen that had sent her packing her bags and booking the next flight back to Oslo.

 

“I know what I’m doing!” Noora huffed in frustration, causing Sana to frown and move away and making Even move away, lightly rubbing her back soothingly. Noora, in fact, had no idea what she was doing. Even hated seeing Noora like this, but both Sana and he had seen it coming. It was her life, they couldn’t tell her who she could and couldn’t date, only be there for her in whichever way they could. 

Noora knew she was being stupid, she knew she had absolutely no reason to be upset since she was the one who went to London, it’s not like no one warned her, in fact, everyone did! But I guess once a cheater, always a cheater. The only good thing that came out of Noora going to London was her budding career as a photographer. It was something she’d always been good at when William was busy away at work, fucking his secretaries and taking money from god knows where she’d take photographs and had eventually been recruited as an apprentice by Matthew Lloyd.

* * *

 

“Eva,” Vilde cooed, “everything will be okay.” 

  
Eva was grumpy. Eva was never grumpy. In that moment, nothing was okay. She was embarrassed that all her dance mates had to witness her being berated for something she loved so dearly in her heart. Her eyes were swollen a little from all the crying she'd done in the safety of Vilde’s arms. 

 

“Let me at least buy you a drink, Eva.”

“Do you as you please,” Eva said quietly.

 

Vilde proceeded to bat her eyelashes at the bartender, folding her arms under her cleavage in order to make them more visible. 

 

“Get whatever this lovely lady wants, it’s on me.” She smiled and flashed her credit card to indicate that she’d pay later.

“Chris is here! Let me just go get her, will you be okay without me for a bit?” 

Eva simply nodded before Vilde pressed a chaste kiss on her cheek, causing Eva to smile for just a second. 

* * *

“Who is she?”

“Who? Even inquired.

“The girl with the long chestnut hair and perky bottom.” This caused Even to chuckle

“Noora, you can’t expect us to know-” Sana cut Even off.

“Wait, I know her! That’s Chris’s girl, Eva Mohn.

“Who?” Noora ripped her gaze off of Eva for a second to glance over at Sana in surprise before returning to Eva.

“Eva, she’s a ballerina and she’s dating Chris. Well, that’s what I’ve heard at least, he’s been trying to court her for sometime now.”

“So she’s single?”

“Noora, I-” 

“Don’t wait up for me.”

 

Even whistled, encouraging Noora and producing a glare from Sana.

 

“Even, she’s drunk.”

“Don’t worry, she’s good with girls, besides, they’ll probably never see each other again anyway.”

 

Sana sipped her water and sighed.

 

“Sana, Noora’s back now. She realised how royally she fucked up. Let her move on and get over it.”

“I know.. Even, it’s just that she puts up this tough front and it’ll only hold up for so long. I’ve spoken to her for hours about this and I don’t want her to break.” 

 

Even smiled and licked his lips before hearing his phone sound with a text message.

 

“Isak is here.”

* * *

One after the other, Eva downed her own shots of tequila, slowly racking up Vilde’s bill.

 

“Fuck me,” she groaned as she spilt one of her shots down her cleavage. 

“I’d love to” Eva heard as a pair of hands slid down her waist, spinning her around to face the owner of the hands. 

The slender touch and rub of her waist making her moan. 

“My, my look what we have here” Noora smirked, indicating to the mess Eva had made on her chest. “Better clean that up now, shouldn't we.” 

 

Noora caressed her waist and pulled her closer so that they were pressed up against each other. Eva was tipsy and was addicted to the feeling of Noora’s hands on her.

 

“Who are you-” 

She cut herself off as Noora dropped her head to kiss down her neck, trailing her tongue down to breasts, expertly cleaning up the spill while locking eyes with Eva’s. Eva moved her Snow White hair out of her icy, blues eyes and locked her own with them. 

She was beautiful. The kind of beautiful that makes your heart stop. The kind of beautiful that people write songs about. The kind of beautiful that starts wars, Noora was undeniably and unapologetically  _ beautiful _ . 

Noora finally stood up properly and moved her hands, one on Eva’s ass which she gave a tight squeeze and the other holding up Eva’s thigh. Eva was a mess under Noora but she was loving every second of it. Their gaze never broke. Eva breathed Noora in softly, the alcohol from both their lips mixing before she licked her own lips, causing Noora to smirk, give her ass another tight squeeze before finally locking their lips hotly. Eva pressed up against Noora as she was backed up against the bar. They kissed hungrily, Eva grinding on Noora’s leg in between her thighs with her arms swung around Noora’s neck while Noora caressed her ass and thighs. 

 

Both were high on liquid confidence. 

 

Noora dropped Eva’s thigh and instead guided her to the dance floor. Eva’s hips swayed gracefully yet dirtily as she pressed up against Noora who eagerly searched for her lips so they'd kiss again. Noora ran her hands down her sides before spinning her around again to lock eyes. 

 

“Your place free?” 

 

Eva’s place had never been freer. 

Eva simply nodded. Her lips with puffy and her cheeks glowed with desire, she craved and wanted more. Noora slid her hand to middle of Eva’s back and pressed lightly. 

 

“Stay here, Kitten, I'll be right back. 

 

Eva wrapped her arms around Noora’s neck and kissed her hungrily again before pulling away reluctantly. As she waited for Noora to return, Eva slowly absorbed the situation. She texted Vilde to let her know she'd be going home and watch Noora converse with her friends in the V.I.P section. She saw a boy placed on the lap of another, both had curly golden hair, the younger boy clearly grinding on the older one. Normally she'd condemn people for acting so promiscuously in public but seeing as she'd practically just done the same thing, she found herself stopping the thought from building up. 

 

The boy whose lap the younger boy was sitting on stopped and grinned at Noora who devilishly grinned back as she grabbed her jacket and her purse, pressing a kiss to his cheek as she left. The hijabi nowhere to be seen. Eva had booked a cab and it had arrived once Noora had returned. Her hands quickly returned to the places they were glued to before as did her lips. The two of them slipped into the cab (surprisingly elegantly) and were almost sitting in each other's laps, seconds away from tearing each other's clothes off as they engaged in making each meal and beg for more. 

 

Noora was obsessed with the sound Eva was making as they pulled each other closer and closer. They both tumbled out of the cab, Eva giggling and pressing lazy kisses all over Noora’s face while Noora kept her arm around her. Eva fumbled with her keys to unlock the store and pushed through in a rush like she’d done earlier that day. She made sure to lock it once she’d entered before sprinting half way up the stairs, stopping when Noora pressed her up against the wall, causing her to smile as they indulged in each others lips. Eva hummed in content as Noora ran her fingers through her hair and sucked on her rosy bottom lip, tugging at it softly before letting herself be dragged up and into Eva’s room. 

Eva pushes Noora’s leather jacket off and proceeds to climb on top of her, removing her own top while Noora’s hands crawl up her thighs and into her skirt, tugging on her panties and slipping them down while letting her fingers glide lightly over her soaking pussy. Eva's breath hitched in excitement, throwing her head back as Noora slipped one slender finger after the other inside of her, making her grind her hips down while panting. 

 

“I'm going to cum--” Eva cried before her body twitched, climaxing on Noora’s fingers and collapsing on top of her, her chest heaving from exhaustion. Noora slipped out from under her and proceeded to remove her pants and panties. It was as if on instinct that Eva was soon in between Noora's legs, smooching and sucking on her clit, Noora moaning and tangling her fingers into her long, chestnut in pleasure. She slowly pressed and grinded her hips and gazed down at Eva.

 

“Good, girl,” she cooed whilst Eva looked up at her in acknowledgment. Eva’s freckles had become very prominent as Noora held her hair up and out of her face. It wasn't long until Noora finally came, she reached before and tilted Eva’s chin down so that they could exchange one more raunchy kiss before they both passed out beside each other. 

* * *

Noora woke up with a pounding headache combined with the fragrance of freshly brewed coffee and what smelt like scrambled eggs on toast. She stood up and tied her hair into a ponytail and peered around to familiarise herself to the bedroom she'd slept in. "Who did it belong to?" was the question on the tip of her tongue

 

“Good morning!” Eva’s beamed softly. She was standing in the doorway, holding a tray with hangover medicine, coffee, and scrambled eggs. She'd tied half of her hair up, the remainder spilled down her chest, creating the illusion of fair maiden. She'd already showered and changed and was smelling delicious. All she'd wanted to do was eat her all up again. 

 

“What's all this?” Noora grumbled softly as she pulled covers over her chest. 

“Breakfast in bed, of course!”

“I've never heard of breakfast in bed after one night stands..” Noora said as she sat up, letting herself be given the tray as Eva sat beside her, eagerly anticipating her reaction to her hospitality. 

“Well, I’d figured it's the least I could after what you did for me last night..” 

Noora smirked and took a sip of her coffee, winking at Eva and making her blush.

 

She was so cute, and boy was she soft. Noora wondered how many times the poor girl had been taken advantage off. She'd seemed very naive considering the fact that she'd barely put up a fight against Noora's advances last night.

 

“Thank you..” 

“You're most welcome, is there anything else I could get for you?” 

“Your number, maybe?” 

 

Eva blushed again before cautiously taking Noora’s phone and entering her number in. 

 

“Eva” Noora said as she glanced at the contact profile. 

“Eva, nice to meet you,” Eva repeated as she extended her hand to Noora’s to shake it. Noora couldn't help but smile. 

“Noora, I've never shaken hands with my one night stand before.”

“Guess you're having a lot of firsts today, huh” Eva said as she finished off shaking her hand. 

Noora’s eyes scanned the bedroom as she continued to take a sip of her coffee, they stopped and fell on a quote on her wall. 

 

Noora scoffed softly. 

“How incessantly optimistic,” Noora said with slight disgust. She was clearly still very upset over the whole London ordeal. 

 

“Hmm? Oh?! That..” Eva said as she recognized what Noora was referring to. “My mum always told me that, I keep it up that because it reminds me of her and to be the way she'd want me to be.”

 

“Mamma’s girl,” Noora thought. 

 

“I say every man for themselves.” 

Eva chuckled warmly. “Each to their own, I say.”

Noora scoffed again softly. No one had ever told her that she was wrong (except for Sana.)

Eva’s chuckle was youthful, it reminded her of when she was a child, oblivious to the catastrophes of the world, oblivious to the hatred and grudges that were buried so deeply in the hearts and minds of the people she'd met. 

 

“What time is it, Eva? 

“Half past 12, would you like to take a shower?”

“Definitely if it's with you, Chestnut” Noora smirked and leaned back against the bed frame, removing the tray off of her lap and sending Eva an inviting look. 

“I-I’ve never done this before..” 

“Done what? Slept with a girl?” 

“Had a one-night stand..”

Noora felt a pang in her chest. This was all it was, a one night stand, and while they'd exchanged numbers they'd probably never meet again. Noora didn't want this to be the end. 

“Thanks for the offer but invest be on my way.” Noora slipped out from under the covers, still fully naked but slowly putting her clothes back on. Before leaving she pulled Eva but the waist, holding her wrist lightly to give her one last goodbye kiss. Their kiss was slow and hungry and was getting Noora very much into the mood again but she knew she'd had to leave at some point, she knew she'd overstayed her welcome. 

Slowly their lips parted, both of them panting softly as Noora held her face in her hands as if she were the world's most expensive gemstone. 

“Will I ever see you again?”

“I'll make sure of it..” Noora said in a low voice. Eva’s flushed cheeks and puffy lips were making her extremely hard to resist, reluctantly she pulled herself away with one last wave. 

Eva fell onto her bed, feeling her hot cheeks and her fast beating heart. She'd never felt anything like this in her entire life. She felt excited, this transitioned into the urge to dance. She stared into her mirror and let herself be consumed before breaking into dance, the one she’d been learning in class. Finally, she’d perfected it, all in one go.

* * *

“William’s here,” Sana said on the other line as Noora rushed out the bookstore and into the streets of downtown Oslo to her new Penthouse. Her face was shaded with oversized Chanel sunglasses and her body the clothes from the night before. She'd barely had a chance to look at the place as she'd arrived only the previous night. She'd dropped her bags, changed into an outfit for the club and had raced off in fury.

 

“What?!” 

  
  


**Author's Note:**

> Yayay so what did you think? As always, let me know your thoughts! Love y'all lots x


End file.
